


The Art Of Snogging

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Slow Mo Guys
Genre: Angst, M/M, Snogging, Teenagers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though it might break Dan from the inside, he doesn’t decline when Gav asks a favour of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art Of Snogging

**Author's Note:**

> I actually got this idea from reading RJ_Hastings awesome story "Brilliant, B (the best thing to be)" , but felt like writing my own take on it. If it's viewed as copy writing I apologize to the author profusely..  
> This takes place in Gavin and Dan's teenage years.

“Alright B?”

“Yeah alright.”

It was a day like any other in Dan Gruchy's life. A boring Saturday morning in their little town with nothing really to do but visit his closest friend Gavin Free. With them living so close it only took a few minutes to get to one or other.  
They had gone to the same school but hadn't become friends until later when they happened on each other working in the same store. Their love for video games, especially Halo had brought on a beautiful friendship with a dynamic duo.  
Unfortunately for Dan, the strong feelings of comraery had in time blossomed to something much more than just friends, something that teenage boys does not talk lightly about and are best kept in a closed drawer or under the bed.  
Gavin had no idea that Dan felt the way he did about him, and Dan intended for it to stay like that for ears to come if not forever. He would never have guessed that this particular day was the day that the shit really hit the fan. 

“What're you doin'?” 

He tries to push down his fluttering stomach when the latter turns his gaze on him and that really shouldn't make his heart beat faster but it does.. Their eyes only meet for a second but it is enough for Dan to get lost in the others eyes. Years of practicing had made him pretty used to it though and he shakes himself out of it fairly quickly. 

Here's the thing though, they'd been best mates for years and he was aware that lusting after your friend like this wasn't ok and would probably land him a world of trouble both physically and mentally where he to reveal that. But years of repressed feelings and desperate nights with Gavin's name on his lips had made him bury his hopes and expectations so deep that what only was left were inappropriate thoughts that would tend to re-surfaces every once in a while.  
He knew for a fact that Gavin would never like him like he did him, and that hoping for something that would never happen was a waste of time and effort. That being said, he was a teenager still and he might still the slave of his own raging hormones but he'd never let them get the best of him!

“Hey, B. Ever snogged someone?”

Until now.

“Eh, yeah, 's been a girl in school. Why?”

It was nothing to that comment really, just a simple question and yet there was like someone had turned on the tap to the fantasy bank in his head and images of snogging Gavin came flooding out.  
The look on Gavin's face also made red lights go off in his mind. His cheeks seemed a tad redder than usual and he wouldn't really meet Dan's eye but kept fiddling with the controller. 

“Well, ya'know...we only have a few months left before we're off to college or that.” 

His face was definitely redder now, and even though Dan couldn't help but be in aw of just how adorable Gavin looked right now he still had an ominous feel as what to might escape his friends mouth next.

“and those birds tend to know their stuff..”

“What are you on about, B?”

“I'm saying I don't know how to, and you're basically the only one I trust, and you've done it before, so...” Dan's brain almost short circuited when the words finally took meaning in his head. 

“You mean you want me to...teach you to snog..?” This had to be his vivid imagination taking the wheel of his mind again, Gav couldn't possibly mean-

“Yeah.”

It had barely been a whisper and yet the effect was as powerful as if Gavin had shouted it through a megaphone right at his ear and it was a good thing Gavin was still fiddling away with the controller, head bowed so low his face got obstructed by his hair 'cause otherwise he might have spotted the look on Dan's face and immediately taken back his previous statement.  
It was like someone was testing Dan's facial features for the first time. His eyes were the size of saucers, mouth hanging open in a silent scream of excitement and terror. He could hear his heart pumping in his ears and was amazed how Gavin couldn't hear his heartbeat or how loud he was breathing. He dared not say a word either, too afraid his voice would give away just how much he wanted to snog Gavin, to pin him to the bed and rip his shirt off and...

Whoow there Daniel, take it easy! Breathe.

He had essentially in a one time chance just been handed his deepest, darkest desire on a plate and metaphorically speaking was about to just throw it all down the hatch resulting in him throwing up it all.. If he played his card right he could get to savour every last, delicious piece before it all went away for good. Somewhere way back in his head a tiny voice was shouting at him that this was beyond wrong to deceive and trick his friend like this, not to mention compare a plate of goods with snogging his best friend. His brain had in that short time been so clouded by lust however to take much notice of said thought and he considered it an accomplishment in itself when he opened his mouth and almost sounded normal in his response. 

“Are you sure, B?”

The words stung painfully on his tongue. If these were the words that would make Gavin actually rethink his request he would kick himself for a week.  
Gavin raised his head a few increments and his face that had been recently obscured by hair was now beat red. Dan swallowed what felt like a orange sized lump.

“You can say no if you don't want to, it's weird after all...” He said, trailing off.

Oh I want to, you have no idea how much I really really want to!

“No it's fine.”

He should receive and award for how levelled his voice sounded right now, because on the inside it felt like every organ in his body were joining in in the current event shouting in excitement, especially a certain south located one. Once again he thanked himself for always wearing such baggy pants and shirts.  
There was an aura of determination when Gavin after a few minutes of silence finally raised his head to look at Dan. His cheeks were flaming red by this point and he cleared his throat lightly as he angled his body towards Dan, one leg bent before him, the other hanging of the edge. Dan mirrored his position, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, discretely making sure he wasn't sporting a visible tent.  
He was aware that this could not end well though, and if he agreed to this he would probably wreck the solid wall of defence he'd worked so hard on building. That his every day with Gav would be much more painful and difficult and that he was basically burying himself alive with a spade the closer he got to the boy. Even knowing all that he could never have stopped himself doing what he was about to do. The chance he'd been granted was to slim to pass up, and he would take the pain that came with it. Even though when all was said and done, and he was only left with a heart cracking in every angle, he'd at least have one sweet memory of their moment together when times got too rough. 

“So...what should I do...?”

That vulnerable look on Gavin's face almost made Dan lose it then and there but he restrained himself, trying to not sound like he was about to jizz his pants. The anticipation and excitement was making him all dizzy and he would probably pass out if he didn't get to kiss Gavin really bloody soon! To have everything he'd basically dreamed about for years and then having it snatched right from under his nose would probably make him pass out.

“Just...follow my lead.”

He scooted closer, placing both hands on Gavin's shoulders, trying his hardest to repress a shiver when the other mirrored his movements. He was expecting Gavin to feel his goosebumps through his hoodie, or back away because of his heavy breathing, or the crazy look in his eyes. But the shorter boy just steadied himself and closed his eyes as Dan's face came closer.  
He couldn't help the tiny sigh that escaped him when their lips made contact. He'd fantasized about kissing Gavin a million times and it was everything he'd ever imagined and then some. His lips were slightly chapped, but very soft. His chin was smooth and sleek even with Gavin's attempt to grow a beard. The kiss was close-lipped and soft, their noses bumping gently. This was however simply a kiss, and if it was snogging they where going to practice, then they would have to take it up a notch. Dan gulped at that. He slowly inched one hand to the back of Gavin's neck, ever so slightly tilting his head to get more access. A noise that might have been more of a surprised sigh more than a moan escaped Gavin's lips, when Dan worked the others mouth open, slipping a tongue inside and oh my god it suddenly got so much better. He had imagined kissing Gavin a thousand times and this was better than anything him mind could ever have fabricated. Gavin's hand tightened, fisting in the fabric of the other's shirt and dove deeper with his tongue. Gavin's mouth was amazing, his tongue was amazing. A spark shot straight to his groin every time he came in contact with that tongue. He couldn't help a groan that escaped him and would shrug if off as something else were Gavin to ask later. Speaking of the boy, Dan noticed that Gavin had once again mirrored Dan's moves by sticking his own tongue in Dan's mouth. His skin felt too tight for his body and could feel himself losing control over his hands, itching to fist themselves in Gavin's hair and rub at his chest. A fleeting image of them faffing about in water came to mind, Gavin without a shirt, Gavin sopping wet, Gavin on his back gasping and groaning and holy crap he wanted to tear Gavin's shirt off with his bloody teeth!

“What are you doing?”

It took Dan a split second to mentally shake himself from his aroused haze to notice he had worked one of his hands under Gavin's shirt. It's just a few fingers, barely resting under the fabric of the other's shirt, but it had been enough for Gavin to pull back. Enough for it to be weird. 

“It's normal-” He croaked out, swallowing the words like they were the size of a baseball. “to touch a bit as well..” words were failing him and he hoped he sounded a lot more calmer than he was on the inside. Cause on the inside he was burning up. His skin felt stretched too tight and he suddenly felt too big for his body.  
He could feel every part of his being pulsating and thinks for a split second its a wonder that Gavin can't see his heart beating through his shirt.  
A short moment passes and he thinks he has killed his chances completely until he sees Gavin bowing his head in a nod and Dan really feels like crying.  
He takes a deep breath, calming himself and taking the pace down just a notch this time. Even though every fibre of his body is yelling at him to just pounce on the other boy, he desperately holds himself back not to spook him again. His hand hadn't left its place on Gavin's stomach the whole time and Dan basically holds his breath as he inch by inch sneaks the hand under the shirt completely. The skin there is warm and smooth, with the exception of a trail of hair at his belly button. He didn't expect Gavin to mirror his move but got a surge of excitement none the less when an uncertain hand lands flat against his chest, the other tugging gently at Dan's hair. The notion made him bolder and he lets his hand travel further up Gavin's stomach, marvelling at the glorious feel of he heated skin under his touch.  
He can feel himself getting really hot under his collar and tries his damnedest not to pant or show any indication that he was enjoying this. As far as Gavin knew, this was all just a training exercise. He couldn't possibly phantom what was going through the other boys head at the moment. Was he grossed out, or maybe turned on? Was he so into learning that he didn't even think about how it felt kissing another bloke? Was he thinking himself in bed with a girl, maybe the cute one down the street he'd been eyeing a few times when they'd walked by.  
He pushed the thoughts from his mind when an overwhelming feeling of jealousy and possession suddenly washed over him.  
Right now, Gavin was right there with him, and no stupid thoughts were gonna ruin the few seconds of paradise he'd been granted. Not when it was this fleeting.

They'd been going at it for almost a minute now, a minute that had felt like an eternity and also an instant, and if they kept at it for much longer Gavin would suspect something weird was up and it was going to get awkward really fast. Sensing the magical moment slipping through his fingers he made a bold decision and tipped Gavin backwards in one swoop motion, knocking the controller to the floor with a thud.  
He expected to get pushed off as soon as the other hit the mattress and he really had only nanoseconds before Gavin would call it quits.  
Using only his upper body, making sure to elevate his crotch as not to come in contact with Gav's lower half, he presses all his weight on top of the other boy, deepening the kiss one last time.  
He wanted more, so much more. Rub his erection against the other boy's and trap his hands over his head and just take take take. He wanted to cover Gavin with all his body, mount him like a tree and treat Gavin's mouth like it held the single most important breath in the world. Maybe it did in this sense.  
He wanted it all, but could have none. He'd already overstayed his visit in Gavin's personal space and he needed to abort now. The key was to pull back before the other did.  
It took every muscle in his body to tear himself from Gavin's mouth and get off him, every fibre of his being screaming in protest as he sat back up.  
It took the other boy a few seconds to get up himself, looking somewhat shellshocked and dazed with tinged cheeks and mushed hair. It was a good look on him and Dan wanted to bite something.  
He was relieved Gavin spoke first because he wouldn't have trusted himself to get an actual sentence out had he tried. 

“whow...that was gay.” 

It was a way to cut the tension and Dan helplessly let out a huff of amusement. He was anything but though. A horrid feeling of emptiness that had not so much to do with the lack of proximity had settled over him and suddenly Gav's bedroom felt way too small. The air around him felt like he was left breathing into a bag and the pounding in his ears made it almost impossible for him to hear what the tussled boy before him was saying.

“Nice finish, pushing down.” He said, running a hair through his hair.

Oh, you have no idea how good'a finish I would have made it, B.

“Cheers.”

It was all he could say. The whole thing felt so surreal. His lungs felt like he'd just run a marathon and they had just snogged and now they where sitting on the bed like they'd done before like nothing bloody had happened.  
He tried to desperately calm his ragged breathing and pounding heart, trying to take deep breath without it showing. They might not be making out anymore but Gav would still wonder it he was panting like a maniac.  
He had stuck his hands back in the pocket of his hoodie, trying to calm his rock hard erection down that only seemed to jump at the contact. Sweat had begun to form and was running down his back and he wanted nothing more than to throw all his clothes out the window or just get out of them or something!  
It was too much to take in at once, what they'd just done, and Gavin just sitting there like nothing had bloody happened, once again picking at the xbox controller like they hadn't just been connected by the mouths a second ago.  
He wanted to get out of there. He wanted to get home and touch himself and relieve the tension and relive the event in his mind, except this time with Gavin naked, and Gavin's hands roaming his body, down to his erection, panting his name over and over again.  
He wanted to know if Gavin had gotten turned on by any of this at all. Had he liked it? If he had maybe he could convince him to “practice” again.  
Unfortunately, Gavin was no stranger to big shirts himself and any might existing evidence of consensual feelings were covered up by a dreadful shirt. He should really just burn that shirt. With fire, and gasoline. 

“So what 'we do now?”

The blush on his face was fading and if it weren't for the unkempt hair and tussled shirt Dan might have dreamt the whole thing.

How about I press you against the wall and suck on your knob?

His mind was still clouded over by uncontrollable lust, his erection pulsating like a second heart in his pants and his actual heart pumping in his throat.

He wasn't even aware about what half assed excuse he'd given Gavin when he rushed down the stairs and out the door. He had somehow managed to stand up, smile at his friend and make it out the room without completely losing it. He really hope the tears had come after he got out of the Free residence though. 

It had always been apparent to Dan that he would never have Gavin, and somehow he had learned to live with that notion, but getting so close to him like he had today had been the most painful experience of his life. Like a little kid tasting the sweetest of treats just to have it ripped from your grasp and being told you can never ever have a single piece of it again. It's easier to want what you can't have, never knowing what it feels like, than actually knowing what you will miss. 

That night, like many before, Dan took Gav's name to the bedroom, but this time, like many to come, it wasn't simply a fantasy, but a memory. A bittersweet memory he would come to cherish for years to come. Even though it had taken such toll on Dan's heart that eventful day he had come back the day after, acting the part of the best friend that didn't secretly harbor feelings for his mate, that didn't secretly hurt every time he looked at Gavin. He would play the part of close mate exceptionally, agree to Gavin's every whim like he always did, and even in the future make movies with him. He would put himself in danger, he'd make a fool out of himself, he would do anything Gavin would ask of him. He would be anything and everything he could be to make up for all that he could never be.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a sequel to this one that will take place in the present.


End file.
